1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to detachable pouring spouts that are configured to transfer the contents of a filling container to a receiving container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachable self-venting, non-spilling pouring spout, which can be selectively opened and closed when attached to a filling container. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention is a selectively openable self-venting child-resistant spout that allows for smooth transfer of liquid materials from a non-vented holding container to a receiving container.
2. Background Information
Many products are stored in one container, but must be transferred to another container for use. An example of such a product is gasoline, which may be stored in a variety of differently configured containers, but which in order to be used must be transferred to a refillable holding tank that is connected to an internal combustion engine. For instance, a typical homeowner who owns a lawnmower, snow blower, or other such device that is powered by a small gasoline engine would typically have a storage container filled with gasoline. In order to use any of these gasoline powered devices, gasoline must be transferred from the storage container into the holding tank of the engine. In order to perform this task, the gasoline would have to be transferred from the storage container to the gas holding tank, which is located upon the device.
One way that this is accomplished is by pouring the gasoline or other material from the storage container into another container. In the process of pouring this material from one container into another, a variety of problems arise. One problem is that the size of the opening in the filling container may not be compatible with the size of the opening on the receiving container. As a result, the material being transferred may splash or flow over the outer portions of the container being filled. When this occurs, the spilled material is not only wasted but a variety of damaging effects to persons and things in the surrounding area can also occur. For example, spilled gasoline raises a variety of concerns of safety to both the environment and the individual. Spilled gasoline emits fumes, which can be hazardous both from their inhalation as well as for the increased risk of flammability. Furthermore, the substances themselves may have a variety of damaging effects upon the surrounding environment.
In order to limit these effects, a variety of spouts and nozzles have been developed. However, these nozzles and spouts bring with them a variety of problems as well. One of the problems with many of these types of nozzles is their inability to allow for a smooth transfer of air into the container to replace the liquid that is leaving the container. As a result, a vacuum is formed within the filling container. This vacuum restrains the liquid from exiting the filling container. When sufficient pressure is built up, the vacuum is broken and liquid will surge forward out of the device. These surges can result in spills and overflow of material out of the device. The repetitive surging of air into the device and the surging exit of liquid out of the device can also cause a chugging or gurgling sound to occur. This chugging or gurgling makes filling a container to a desired level without spilling difficult because the quantity of material that will surge forward is unpredictable. This uneven flow can further contribute to spillage and/or over filling of the container.
Another problem with the prior art nozzles is that when utilizing such a nozzle, it is difficult to determine when the receiving container is full. As a result, an individual may continue to pour liquid into this container and cause the contents to overflow. Another problem that exists in the prior art is that access to these containers may be obtained by individuals such as small children, who may inhale the fumes or ingest the gasoline and suffer significant damaging effects.
Another problem that exists in the prior art is the necessity of O-rings as sealing devices. O-rings seal by simply overpowering the material that they are sealing against. As a result, O-rings place substantial static pressures upon the materials that make up the various spout pieces and can result in failure of the materials from which the spout is made. Additionally, over time the O-rings themselves may also wear out and be degraded by the chemicals that they are trying to seal. As a result, replacements are needed in order to provide the proper and adequate sealing properties. Another problem with such devices is that they can be prohibitively expensive to manufacture and produce.
Therefore, what is needed is a detachable pouring spout that can be selectively opened and closed to allow the free, smooth flow of liquid from a filling container into a receiving container. What is also needed is a device that can be solidly constructed to allow the transfer of liquid from one container to another without the use of O-rings as a part of the sealing device. What is also needed is a spout that provides the aforementioned features that also provides a child resistant locking device to prevent unwanted access to the container by children, while remaining consumer friendly and usable by persons of varied physical capabilities and ages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a spout that allows for regular flow of material through a selectively openable valve system that is formed within a portion of the spout. Another object of the invention is to provide a spout that provides for increased safety in the use of a self-venting pouring spout. Another object of the invention is to provide a closable spout of sufficient length and shape to give free access between the opening in the receiving tank and the filling tank. Another desired feature is to provide a spout that can connect with a filling container that has a sealing portion as an integral portion of the spout and that does not utilize an O-ring seal. Another object of the invention is to provide a valved self-venting spout that provides a suitable configuration for shipping, including a device that could be configured to be inserted in an inverted direction within a typical gas can type storage container. A further object of the invention is to provide a spout having the ability to easily release excessive container pressure prior to use. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide all of the features listed above.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.